Unbreakable Halloween Tradition
by NerdyFreakinArt
Summary: Craig decides that he is not breaking his yearly Halloween tradition just because he is spending the night with Tweek. How will Tweek react when watching a horror flick? (Spoilers for The Conjuring 2!) Rated T for excessive bad language...This is South Park, what did you expect?


Spoiler Alert:

The boys will watch The Conjuring 2. A few things said/observed may spoil some things if you haven't watched The Conjuring 2 so please at your own risk :)

* * *

Leaves fall from the high trees; dusting Autumn's first snow with tinges of red and orange. Spooky decorations wait to greet Halloween's first round of young trick or treaters. From Tweek's second floor bedroom window; I watch as a kindergartner jump a few feet in the air as a sixth grader in a ghost costume jumps from behind a tree. Halloween was my favorite holiday. It was socially acceptable to be creepy, weird, and mysterious. Everything was creepy and erie...and I fucking loved it! Tweek on the other hand, was as paranoid as ever.

Turning away from the window I watch as my boyfriend meticulously sets up underpants gnome traps. He does this every year, claiming that if he didn't the gnomes would come for his blood. Its an odd Halloween tradition...then again everyone has their traditions. Speaking of traditions, I scowl at my bag on the other side of the room, Tweek was interfering with my favorite yearly tradition.

Every year, on Halloween, I watched horror movies until I can no-longer keep my eyes open. A simple tradition...yet my favorite given the creepy nature of my favorite holiday year however my twitchy spaz of a boyfriend insisted that I hang out with him this Halloween. Not that I minded spending time with my twitchy spaz, but I'm losing precious jump scare time here!

Glancing at my boyfriend an evil smirk crosses my lips. "Hey Tweek?" He jumps back from his completed traps.

" _Whah!_ Uhh yeah?" Tweek twitches slightly as he examines his work.

"Soo...I brought over a few horror movies. Which one do you want to watch?" I don't ask him **if** he wants to watch one since I already know the answer.

" _Ghah!_ What!?" Tweek turn towards me, his twitches more rapid now "Craig are you Crazy!?" I snicker a bit at Tweek's nervous paranoia. Fuck it was cute! Widening my eveil smirk at my boyfriend I tease the nervous spaz. He was breaking my tradition after all.

"Crazy? Maybe. But I **always** watch a horror flick on Halloween! And someone..." I walk towards Tweek poking my finger against his chest "Insisted that I spend halloween with him." Tweek looks down and away from me. Touching my hand to his chin I gently lift his face towards mine. "So what will It be? I can go home and watch a movie, or I can stay here and watch it with you?" Tweek shifts his weight from one foot to another.

"I _uhhh_...Just let m-me pick the movie?" I laugh giving him a quick kiss.

"Deal" Walking over to my bag I pull out a compact case that held a few movies. Sitting on Tweek's bed I motion for him to sit next to me. When he sits next to me I unzip the case and flip through the sheets of movies. Even though I got him to agree to watching a horror movie with me I wasn't that worried. If he gets scared I'll be here to calm him down, if he truelly starts to freak out I'll turn it off. Tweek's twitching increases the longer we look at the covers. I pull him close, wrapping my arms around him. "Tweekers, they're just movies." He relaxes a bit at my touch leaning into me.

"I...I know th-that. But _Ngh!_ I don't know wh-what any of th-these are about..." Oh right. They're just dvds with no case.

"Well this one is about a vengeful spirit that remakes people into ventriloquist dummies" Tweek shakes his head rapidly at me. "Alright then. This one is about a haunted mirror that..."

" _Ahh_ No Way Dude!" Tweek cuts me off and starts to pull at his hair. I intercept his hands quickly, carefully moving them away from his head. I kiss one of them before turning to the next movie sleave.

"In this next one; society is granted one night a year to commit any crime they wish."

"Any crime?" Tweek looks perplexed, but interested.

"Yup any crime. Some small, some big..."

" _Ghah!_ Wh-what if th-thats tonight and they c-come here! _Ahh_ That Is Way Too Much Pressure!"

"Okay." I point to The Conjuring 2, of course I forgot the first one at home. "This one is about a possessed child that Ed and Lorraine Warren investigated." Tweek sits up looking at me.

"Wait, the Warren's? Like the de-demonologists?" Its my turn to look perplexed.

"How the hell do you know about the Warrens?" Tweek shuffles nervously next to me.

"A few years ago _ngh!_ I had to d-do a Halloween project on real hist-historical figures...I ended up _erg!_ doing it on the W-Warren's." I'm stunned. He did a project on two demonologists and didn't have a heart attack? "Where's the first movie?"

"Ohh...sorry I forgot the first one at home. But this instalment is about a different case and this movie doesn't really follow in succession. I haven't seen this one though so we can watch it for the first time together." Tweek nods with a small smile and takes the movie from its sleave. He tentativly feeds the disk into his bluray before sitting besides me.

The movie starts up with a prelude intro into the past. We both watch with interest as the Warrens begin a seance in the Amityville House. "Hey Tweek, which case did you end up finding anyway?"

"The Smurl Family and the Annabelle Doll." The Annabelle doll? I figured that would freak him out? "The doll erg! wan't th-that bad." I jump a little and look at him.

"Stop reading my mind you little shit." I growl at him in a low voice pulling him onto my lap. Tweek giggles resting his head on my shoulder. "You've always been freaked out by dolls so you can't blame me for thinking Annabelle would freak you out."

"Guess you _ngh!_ have a point."

We both watch completely mesmorised as Lorraine walks through the house in DeFeo's shadow. The imigary is genious. I almost lose myself in my horror movie obssessed world until Lorraine begins walking down the stairs to the basement. Tweek's eyes widen in fear and antisipation. I pause the movie for a second and look down at my boyfriend's face.

"Hey, if at any time this is freaking you out too much tell me okay? I know this was my idea and all but I'd rather skip my movie tradition than you have a heart attack."

"I w-will, promise. _Ngh!_ I kinda want to see where th-this goes..." I raise a questioning eyebrow at him. Tweek just stares back with a curiosity that is utterly confusing me.

"If you're positive?..." I wait for Tweek's nod of approval before hitting play again.

We watch as some demon, ghost, or whatever messes with Lorraine. It's typical but still makes Tweek scream. I move my hand to turn off the movie but Tweek entwines my hand with his, holding it in his lap.

The next twenty or so minutes go as expected. A family going through a tough time ends up the victims of whatever this entity is. I quickly lose myself to my horror movie obsession and am way too into zone already.

"Common! Roll the fucking truck James!" I growl at the tv. It is taking way too long for this haunted entity to scare the little boy with a toy truck he too innocently moved aside.

"Roll the truck!? _GHAH!_ The tr-trucks going to move!? And wh-who the hell are you talking to!?" I laugh a little.

"James Wan; he's the director, writer, blah fucking blah...and he's pissing me off!" I'm practically flailing my arms at the tv with both middle fingers up in the air. "Damnit James! Roll the Mother-Fucking Truck!" Tweek is trying his best to suppress his own laughter as he watches me rage at the director. Well at least he found this funny instead of annoying.

I wait for a full minute and finally the damn truck moves down the hall. "There, was that so fucking hard James!?"

" _GHAH!_ H-holy sh-shit you were right!" Tweek is hiding his face is my chest. As the little boy on the screen rolls his truck back into the tent, I look down at my trembling boyfriend.

"Hey; whatever is in that tent, that thing that moved the tuck, is going to freak the kid out." Tweek looks up to me with curious eyes then turns to watch the screen. Tweek screams and hides as my predictions come true. This time I try not to laugh. "Tweek, why are you freaking out when I told you what was going to happen?"

"J-just because _ngh!_ its l-less scary doesn't ahh! m-mean it isn't sc-scary!" Touche. " _Whah!_ I th-thought you said you _ahh!_ havn't seen this before!" Tweek smacks my arm, his face still buried in my chest.

"I wasn't lying I haven't seen this one yet! I'm a douche but I'm not that big of a douche that I'd trick my boyfriend like that." I let out a chocked laugh causing Tweek to punch my chest. "Dude I'm not like Cartman!" Now we're both laughing, which is unfortunate timing given the chaos the characters were just thrown into.

"So you r-really haven't seen it?"

"Nope. Its just a curse. My mom and I can guess a movie's plot twists almost every time, no matter how complex. That one was painfully obvious." Tweek laughs as he snuggles back into my chest.

Watching the rest of the movie was a blast. I predicted most of it, which seemed to lessen the scare impact for Tweek. It was fun watching around someone who not only wasn't annoyed by my commentary, predictions, and occasional rage fits, but found them to be funny! Like the sick fucks we are, we are laughing as the credits start rolling.

"Craig that was awesome!" Tweek is beaming up at me with glee. Was this the same twitchy spaz I started watching the movie with? "That demon was so c-cool looking once you actually got to see it! And _ahh!_ holly shit The Crooked Man w-was amazing!" Nope defiantly not Tweek. "Can we watch another one?" Okay he's freaking me out more than the movie. I place my hand to his forehead. "C-Craig?" No fever. What the hell happened to my spaz?

"Sorry..." I shift a little in my seat before giving Tweek a reassuring smile. "I just wan't expecting you to like it that much." Tweek's cheeks burn red as an embarrassed smile creeps across his face. "What Tweekers?"

" _Ngh_...I didn't think s-so either. I thought it would be too sc-scary but it was fun!" It was fun. Tweek did easily freak out, and rarely did the movie catch me off guard...but when it did freak us out we were shouting, screaming and laughing together. This was **WAY** more fun than watching them alone.

"I couldn't agree more. I never watch with anyone else since Ruby is too young, my parents hate them, and Clyde and Token think they're lame. I mean they **are** lame, but even so they can still be good." I look down at Tweek's face, he looks genuinely happy considering this should have scared the shit out of him.

"So...c-can we watch another one?" I laugh leaning down and giving him a quick kiss.

"You don't have to ask me twice. I'm always up for a horror flick." Tweek squeaks kissing me back. "Switch it to netflix or something. I've seen all the ones I've brought in the case, and I want to watch another new one so we can both freak out."

"Yeah right! You _ngh!_ barely even jumped at the l-last one!" Tweek elbows my side before grabbing the remote.

"Hey the first appearance of Crooked man caught me off guard! I figured the music box was gonna start going or the old man was going to show up!" Tweek is laughing at me, tears forming in his eyes. "You won't be laughing when I find a really scary one Tweekers!"

" _Nah!_ You won't be laughing if I n-never watch a movie with you again!" I bust out laughing.

"Got me there. Alright lets find a good one."

The remainder of our halloween night was filled with more monsters, ghosts, cheesy jump scares, and endless laughter at everything and anything. My simple halloween tradition was just made ten times better by the most unlikely person...now I don't think it will ever be the same without him.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I legitimatly screamed at the director while watching this film, and was inspired to write this soon after :P Hope you enjoyed it, sorry its not written very well I was in a hurry :(


End file.
